People perform a gamut of activities such as driving a vehicle, working on a heavy machine, working as a labor at a construction site, working on a computer in an office, and the like. People may feel fatigued due to continuous performing of these activities. Fatigue is the effect of prolonged period of activity or an increasing disinclination to continue performing an activity in hand, accompanied by general and localized aches and pains, which depends on a nature and environment of the activity. Fatigue in a broad sense refers to a state that involves psychological (mental) and physical tiredness or exhaustion.
In one example, a driver of a vehicle may feel fatigued due to long driving hours. Driving involves low level of activation of muscles and a high level of concentration, thereby resulting in fatigue. Drivers of heavy vehicles, such as trucks, buses, and tankers are accustomed to driving for long durations and at irregular timings. However, not all drivers are accustomed to driving in such conditions and therefore feel fatigued. A task of driving demands persistent alertness failing which may result in severe consequences like road accidents.
A study by National Central University in Jhongli, Tatung University, Taiwan, recently reported in the New Scientist magazine that driving for just 80 minutes without a break can make drivers fatigued and therefore a danger on roads. The study states that drivers who do not take frequent rest stops have slower reactions than those who break up long journeys. The study further suggests that a break should be taken in every two hours of continuous driving.
Further, fatigue related vehicle crashes are often more severe than those caused due to other reasons. Fatigue delays drivers' reaction times and therefore fatigued drivers fail to make any maneuvers to avoid a crash. There are many factors that influence fatigue in drivers. These factors may include time of day, traffic conditions, climatic conditions, vehicle type and fitness, road conditions, and the like. Impact of fatigue causes a person to feel sleepy and this impact is much faster during night time than during day time. Also, long journeys on monotonous roads, such as highways, are the most likely to result in a driver falling asleep.